


【盾冬】你的世界终会明亮

by ShenHan0504



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:22:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23113882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShenHan0504/pseuds/ShenHan0504
Summary: “对不起，谢谢。”“Buck，今夜，3月10日，整个时代广场，整个纽约的焰火，都全部真真正正地为你绽放。”
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 8





	【盾冬】你的世界终会明亮

Chapter 1  
“Steve和Stark间的矛盾......该少点了吧......” Bucky在用金属左臂为Tony挡下敌人那几乎致命的一刀时，如此想道。  
尽管不会流血，但那毕竟是与神经直接相连的手臂。金属的碰撞发出沉重的响声，Bucky抿着嘴唇皱了皱眉，用右手给敌人来了致命一击。  
他稍稍松了口气，转身看向倒在一片废墟中的钢铁侠战甲——里面正是它的主人，Tony Stark。  
刚才的那一刀是直冲着战甲胸前的核反应堆来的。Bucky明白，那东西虽小，却也是整套战甲的命脉。毕竟，他曾亲眼见过，他爱了大半辈子的挚友Steve，亲手用Stark父亲打造的星盾砸碎了Tony胸前的反应堆——为Bucky，恰恰是为他自己。  
他向倒在地上的Tony伸出右手，而钢铁侠战甲并没有理会的意思。他挣扎着起身的动作只是顿了顿，而后便继续用手撑着堆在身旁的碎石块，十分艰难地站了起来。  
Bucky沉默着收回手，转身继续投入战斗。

Chapter 2  
左臂的金属合叶发出嗞嗞的响声，细小的电流不断穿过Bucky的脖子和胸口。他又一次极不耐烦地翻了个身，在不知多少次试图入睡无果后，他终于睡意全无地睁大了眼睛，瞪着夜晚的一片漆黑。  
他又失眠了，但不是因为那些早已习以为常的噩梦。  
Steve就躺在他左边，轻轻打着鼻鼾，似乎睡得很安稳。两人的距离很近，Bucky甚至能感觉到Steve身上的阵阵暖意。他轻叹了口气，悄悄翻身下床。  
他推开移门走到阳台上。已经是深夜两点多了，可纽约这座不夜城依旧灯火通明。Bucky两手搭在栏杆上，静静地抬眼望着远处那些鳞次栉比的高楼大厦。车辆依旧川流不息，纵横的街道汇聚成一片光的海洋。  
微凉的夜风轻轻拂过Bucky的脸颊。他垂下眼眸，想到Steve最近似乎又与Stark有一些不快。自从几天前——大概是3月4日的晚上——两人不知为了什么在Stark的实验室里聊了一个多小时后，这两天，无论是在任务途中还是在Stark大厦里，Steve总是一副欲言又止的模样。Bucky看得出来，Stark也总是在回避着与Steve见面。  
是那件事没错了。Bucky不必多想就明白，这一切的根源肯定是他自己曾经犯下的那些罪过。想想看，Stark几乎每天都要与惨无人道地谋害自己双亲的凶手见面，他如何才能摆出一副好脸色呢？  
更要命的是，他们还有一个共同的好友。而Steve，偏偏义无反顾地选择了帮助那个罪孽深重的自己。  
Bucky一直想要弥补。于是今天白天，当他为Tony挡下那致命的一刀时，心中那块一直压得他几乎喘不过气的大石头似乎终于轻了一点。尽管左臂还隐隐作痛，但是，Bucky想，他终于做了一件对的事。  
突然，一双温暖的手轻轻地为Bucky披上了外套。  
“Buck，还是那些噩梦吗？”Bucky有些惊讶地微微转头，Steve正站在那儿一脸担忧地看着他。  
Bucky轻轻摇了摇头，“我吵醒你了？”  
“没有，Buck，我睡得不深。而且——”Steve说着用他的手覆上Bucky的手背，“我不能再失去你了。”  
Bucky轻轻地笑了，“我一直在，Steve。”  
“......你知道，今天你突然冲过去替Tony挡下一刀的时候我有多害怕吗，Buck？”Steve紧紧扣住Bucky的五指，“我真的害怕极了，你不必......”  
“不，Steve，我明白我应该那样做——那是我唯一能做的。”Bucky十分勉强地勾了勾嘴角，转头看向Steve。  
“......那你的手臂......还疼吗？”Steve也皱着眉笑了笑。  
“......要说不疼......你肯定不会相信我。”Bucky挑了挑眉，“但是也别担心，Steve，这算不了什么。”  
“不，Buck！”你答应过我的，有伤就一定要去检查——特别是你的左臂。”Steve深深地皱起眉头。  
Bucky垂下眼眸，微不可察地叹了口气：“恐怕这次不行，Steve。你知道，我才刚刚替Stark挡了一刀，这是我欠他的，我不能再找他——”  
“那我们就去找Bruce。”Steve也叹了口气，可他说话时的语气却带着美国队长式的坚定，也一如从前那个永不服输的小豆芽。  
Bucky紧紧盯着那双蓝眼睛，试图从中找出一丝妥协的可能。  
可他最终还是败下阵来。  
“好吧，哥们，我答应你。”Bucky突然侧身拥抱了一下Steve，“再去睡会儿觉吧。”  
“嗯。”Steve把头埋在Bucky的肩上，许久才放开。 

Chapter 3  
复仇者联盟大厦。  
“抱歉，队长......”穿着白大褂的Bruce推开了他工作室的门，Bucky和Steve先后走了出来。  
“我最擅长的还是生物领域，James的手臂实在是太精密了，初步判断大概是线路的连接出了点故障。但是维修......我恐怕帮不上什么忙......”Bruce挠了挠头，“或许，你们可以去问问Tony？”  
Steve皱着眉微笑了一下：“谢谢你，Bruce，我们会的。”

Steve和Bucky穿过大厅的时候，正巧不巧地遇上了从楼上下来的Tony。  
三人十分尴尬地僵在了原地。  
“Tony，我们......”一向能言善道的美国队长竟然也一时语塞。  
“我明白。”Tony做了几个无意义的手势，试图打破这种有些诡异的气氛，“跟我来吧，我帮你看看。”  
Bucky看了Steve一眼，两人正准备往前走，就见Tony伸手做了一个“停”的姿势。  
“听见了吗？我刚才说的是‘你’，不是‘你们’。队长，你就在这儿等着，随便坐。我需要和Barnes单独聊聊。”  
Steve听闻立刻皱起眉头，紧紧拉住Bucky的手。  
“好吧，我保证你的‘Bucky’不会受一点伤——甚至还会比现在更加健康。”Tony说着自顾自地转身准备上楼。  
“放心吧，Steve。不会像上次那样的，我自己有把握。”Bucky用另一只没有被Steve握住的手拍了拍他的肩，“这也是唯一的办法了。”  
Steve依旧是十分担忧的表情，可他还是缓缓松开了紧握着Bucky的手。  
“我就在这里等你，Buck。”

Bucky沉默地与Tony保持着一定距离，走进了他的实验室。两三只机械臂正自行移动进行着试验，狭长的实验台上摆满了各种器械。  
“坐。”Tony指了指台前的一张椅子。  
他自己也拖过另一张凳子坐下，“Dummy，帮我把工具拿过来。”  
Tony将工具箱放在实验台上，他抬眼盯着Bucky看了一会儿。  
“左手。”  
Bucky小心地伸出铁臂，“Banner说......大概是线路连接出了点故障。”  
Tony挑了挑眉，他用一只手抬着Bucky的左臂，把它移到实验台前的灯光下，另一只手挑选着工具箱里的工具，小心翼翼地将铁臂的金属外壳打开。  
“做得真有够细致。”Tony放下手中的工具，仔细观察着其中交错复杂的线路。“不愧是九头蛇的终极武器，是吧？”  
Bucky抿着嘴唇，低着头没有说话。  
Tony轻轻地笑了笑，找到了两根错位的电线。他又抬头看了Bucky一眼，挑选着工具箱中的工具。  
“如果我没猜错的话，对应着人体痛觉神经的......应该是这一束。”  
“忍受一下？只要把其中的两根电线复位就可以了。但是如果想要无痛，还得暂时切断另外这一束电线......我这儿可没有麻醉剂。”Tony说着戴上了防护眼镜，“另外，把头转过去，或者闭上眼睛。”  
“......直接来就行。”Bucky咽了一口唾沫，向后转过头。

“如果我现在问你，你是不是还记得他们......你还会说上次那个蠢到极致的答案吗？”Tony仔细地夹起其中一根电线，装作不经意地问道。  
“......不会。”Bucky忍着那一点痛，如实回答。  
“我想也是。”Tony放下工具停顿了一会儿，“你被他们......控制、洗脑了，是吗？当然了，你连队长都不记得，又怎么可能记得他们是谁......”  
Tony没有听到回答。于是他又开始修复另一根线路。“  
说实话，Pepper常说......我也一直在考虑这个问题......他们叫那个‘反应过激’，是吧？毕竟......那也不能完全怪在你的头上。”  
Tony连接好了最后一根电线，他摘下防护眼镜，“可以了。”  
Bucky转过头，他依旧没有看Tony的眼睛，“......对不起......谢谢。”Tony正准备盖上金属手臂的外壳，听到这话，他黯然失笑，“瞧瞧你说的话，Barnes，我都还没准备好为前几天的事说这话......要我说，造成上次那样的结果，队长也有责任——他简直把你保护得太过分了——不分青红皂白的那种。”  
“别这么说Steve。”Bucky忽然开口。  
“嗯？”Tony有些惊诧地抬起头，“好了，活动一下试试，应该没问题了。”  
Bucky动了动左臂，细小的电流感消失了。“谢谢。我是说——请你......能不能......别再总是因为我的错和Steve产生矛盾......”Bucky直视着Tony的眼睛，“其实Steve一直是相信你的......只是他经常因为这件事......不知道怎么开口......”  
Tony听罢，竟然一脸惊讶的神色。“天哪Barnes，我真是想不到......你们居然......”  
“什么？”  
“噢不，我是说......我明白，我明白。我和队长......事情没有你想象得那么糟糕。”  
“我是说......没想到队长居然也有不知道怎么开口的事......”Tony自说自话地从椅子上站起来打开门，“走吧，这么长时间，队长又该担心你了。”  
Bucky努力勾起嘴角，他怎么也想不到，对Tony Stark露出真心微笑的那一天，竟然来得这么快。

“叮——”正坐立不安的Steve手机上忽然收到一条消息。他十分焦躁地拿出来看——  
那件事我答应你了。别误会，就这一次。  
发件人正是Tony Stark。

Chapter 4  
晚上九点已过，两人压低了帽檐行走在无比喧闹的曼哈顿街头。Steve将手中的两张剧票前后翻了翻，其中一张递给了Bucky。  
“百老汇，结束时间......11点53分？”Bucky盯着手中那张长方形的剧票，“将近午夜？”  
Steve挑了挑眉，“《西区故事》，听说是一个很经典的音乐剧，也是现在唯一一个还在上演的、最接近我们那个年代的故事。”  
“座位......前夹层(Front Mezzanine)*1 ？票价......”Bucky更加震惊了，“两百美元看一部音乐剧？3月9日，今天不是什么大日子吧？”  
“‘前夹层’是指剧院里中层前排的位置，舞台视野最好，票价自然高。  
”Steve不知为何对剧院的事十分了解。  
十字路口的路灯由绿转红，两人在斑马线前停下脚步。  
Bucky一直沉默无言。  
......  
“是Stark？你又找他帮忙了？”他望着大道上不断疾驰而过的车辆，突然问道。  
“大概五六天前，我去Tony的实验室里找他谈过。我试着告诉他那不是你的错，你只是不知道怎么开口解释......只不过.....他是前两天才答应下来的。”Steve微微皱眉，轻轻拉过Bucky的手。  
“......你不高兴，Buck？”  
Bucky摇摇头，“我只是在想.......一些东西......我大概永远还不清了......”  
马路对面亮起绿灯，人流向前涌去，Steve握紧Bucky的手。  
“怎么会，Buck，Tony是我们的朋友。”  
Bucky十分苦涩地微笑了一下，没有回答。  
两人沉默着穿过斑马线，已经能看见不远处的时代广场了。不断变幻闪烁着的霓虹灯在暗黑的夜幕下更显出一派繁华。  
大戏即将开演，各大剧院的门口人头攒动。周围四处都是人们交谈的杂音，二人很快被隐没在人群中。  
美琪剧院(Majestic Theatre)。  
Bucky抬头，这座剧院果然同它的名字一样宏伟*2。古典式的装修承载着浓厚的历史底蕴，棕黑色的外墙上镶嵌的是巨大的广告牌——鲜红的底板上，用加粗的黑色字体印着“WEST SIDE STORY”的大字，一对男女起舞的白色剪影衬于一旁。  
Bucky默默低下头，Steve与他紧握的手始终没有放开过。  
剪过票，剧场里已是座无虚席。金碧辉煌的内饰和精雕细琢的石画，让他们仿佛置身于几个世纪前的皇家庭院。落座，正当Bucky准备将票根夹到戏单(playbill)*3里时，他突然注意到票根背面的左下角，有一行人为用黑笔书写上去的小字——  
对不起，谢谢。  
“Tony......”Bucky轻声读出落款处的名字。剧场里的灯光暗下来了，幕布徐徐拉开。他将票根收好，眨了眨眼。

枪响，托尼应声倒在玛丽亚的怀里。*4  
Steve和Bucky几乎同时紧紧握住对方的手。  
良好的视角让他们将这一幕看得一清二楚。托尼的嘴角似乎还荡着见到玛丽亚时那阵意外与惊喜的笑。  
演员谢幕，灯光亮起，观众们起身鼓掌，人流渐渐散去。  
“他们就不应该相爱，这只会酿成悲剧。”Bucky垂下眼，悄悄松开握着Steve的手。  
“不，Buck。”Steve没让Bucky的手挣脱，他的蓝眼睛温柔而坚定，“爱本就没有该与不该，种族的差异不能隔离爱——这个世界上也没有什么能阻挡真正相爱的两个人。”  
Bucky深邃的绿眸中有泪光在闪烁。  
Steve拉过Bucky的手，微微低头，嘴唇轻轻地压下去，缓缓触上他的手背。

Steve忽而猛地站起身，被紧紧拉着手的Bucky也跟着站起来。  
“Steve？”他眨了眨眼。  
“快，Buck，要迟了。”Steve冲着Bucky神秘地笑了笑，拉着他的手奔跑起来。  
Steve几乎用上了独属于超级士兵的速度。他们飞快地跑出剧场、奔出剧院，风自耳旁呼呼刮过，他们穿过街道，穿过拥挤的人群，Bucky不知道他们的终点在哪里，可他知道，他紧握着的是Steve的手。  
只要是Steve，只要能和Steve在一起，无论是过去还是未来，无论是地狱还是天堂，他都心甘情愿，他都无所畏惧。  
在时代广场的中央，Steve停下了脚步。矗立在二人眼前的是整个时代广场最著名的那座高楼。从上至下，整座高楼的外楼体上，往日那些眼花缭乱的广告全都不见踪影。不断流动变幻着的五彩光束取而代之，一个巨大的电子钟面显现在最顶端的银幕上。  
这样奇特的场景吸引了许多过路的行人驻足停留。Steve同Bucky就站在这座高楼下，两人的心脏因为先前的一路飞奔而狂跳着。  
钟面上，秒针一格、一格地走过，透过音响传出清脆响亮的“滴答、滴答”声。  
四处的嘈杂与喧闹似乎都隐去了。  
5，4，3，2，1。  
时针、分针、秒针共同指向“12”的一刹那，电子钟面下的最大的一块银幕上，伴随着四溢喷发的、绚烂的烟雾和焰火，闪烁着，蹦出了两行大字——   
Happy Birthday，  
Bucky！   
银色的字母不断滚动着，五彩的焰火从楼底向上，划过一道道优美的曲线，在暗黑的天幕下绽出无数璀璨的烟花。  
Steve笑着侧过头，他轻轻摩挲着Bucky的手掌。  
“Buck，还记得从前的每一个7月4日，你都骗我说布鲁克林所有的烟火都是为我而放。可是今夜，3月10日，整个时代广场、整个纽约的焰火，都真真正正地全部为你绽放。”  
......  
Bucky许久都没有说话，他心中刹时闪过的惊诧瞬间被一股直冲大脑的暖流所替代。那股暖意，满得似乎将要溢出眼眶。  
“Steve......”  
Bucky的太阳穴突突地跳着，他颤抖着嘴唇，侧身紧紧握上Steve的另一只手。  
四目相对。  
世界安静了，只有两颗炽热的心有力地跳动着。  
“生日快乐，Buck。你值得这一切。”  
Steve拉过Bucky，右手抚上他的后脑。  
Bucky阖上眼，睫毛轻颤。  
一切都那么自然，那么理所应当。  
唇齿相碰。  
两个漂泊半生的灵魂，终于找寻到归处。  
周围响起热烈的掌声，于美国，于纽约，于时代广场，于2020年。  
这也是一个迟到了太久、太久的，胜利之吻。  
————END————

注（源自网络）：  
*1 Front Mezzanine：前夹层，即百老汇剧院的中层前排座位。剧院里的座位一般分为Orchestra（底层）、Front Mezzanine（中层前排）、Rear Mezzanine（中层靠后座位）、Balcony（高层座位）几个等级。中层前排是二楼正中心靠前的位置，票价较高，视角最好。  
*2 Majestic Theatre：美琪剧院是一家于1927年开业的老剧院，也是到目前为止百老汇运营时间最久的剧院。majestic原意为“雄伟的，壮观的”。  
*3 Playbill：戏单，其标志性的黄黑标识几乎是百老汇的代名词。入场时由门口的服务生发放。  
*4 West Side Story：《西区故事》改编自莎士比亚的戏剧《罗密欧与朱丽叶》，故事发生在20世纪50年代的纽约西区。本土的白人帮派Jets和波多黎各的移民帮派Sharks常为争夺地盘大打出手。Jets帮首领的朋友Tony与Sharks帮首领的妹妹Maria意外相爱，最后双方首领决斗而酿成悲剧，Tony惨死。该音乐剧斩获了包括奥利弗奖、托尼奖在内的7项大奖，1961年被翻拍成电影，在第34届奥斯卡颁奖典礼上获得10项大奖。

祝：James Bucky Barnes 103岁生日快乐！  
2020年也要和Steve一起幸福生活！  
凛冬已过，春光将至，你的世界终会明亮！


End file.
